Not The Same Without You
by RenaeChan77
Summary: William feels like something's missing. When he goes looking for it, what will he find? Our favorite red reaper? Some GrellXWilliam fluffiness. Maybe will rating go up, maybe not. R&R please!


A/N-Hello, my darling readers. (sorry I'm weird) My first fanfic with Grell & William! Sorry the title's so long. As I always say- Good Reviews=More Chappies! R&R Please! Love Ya!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or its characters. All rights go to Yana Toboso.

~Not The Same Without You~

William whipped off his glasses & flung them on the desk.

'_Something isn't right. Let's see, I've filled out all my paperwork in triplicate, alphabetized them accurately, & I put them away in the correct files. Yet, I feel something nagging me, as if I've forgotten something. What am I missing? ' _

He flipped through a stack of papers on his desk, checking for errors. A glimpse of red caught his eye, & he realized what was wrong. He thought back to the conversation he had with the red-haired reaper that morning. Grell had bounced into his office as usual…..

"William, you shouldn't stay in here all day. It's not good for your skin." he had said, taking a seat in front of his desk.

"I'm doing what I should be, _working_." he replied snappily, writing away.

"All work & no play makes for a very bored reaper." Grell said haughtily.

"Speaking of work, don't you have some to do? After the Ripper case, I thought they assigned you another set of paperwork. You should probably get to it; you know how long it takes you to get things done." he stated with a hint of spite.

Grell recoiled as if he'd been slapped. "Why I never! I'm perfectly capable of doing my work! I just choose not to fret over things like that!" he nearly yelled.

"Yes, yes." he muttered, half-listening. "I'm sure that's the case. Now, if you don't mind, could you tone it down a few decibels? I'm sure that I'm not the only one on this floor who would like to get some work done!" he hissed in a half-whisper.

Grell was shocked, and a little hurt by his anger as he stormed out of the room.

He hadn't returned to the office since then…..

'_Perhaps I was a little hard on Sutcliff.' _He thought as he got up from his desk. '_Maybe I should just check on him._' he reasoned within himself. '_Is he still in his office?'_

William walked down the hall, towards Grell's office.

'_Mostly everyone has left.' _He concluded as he walked through the hall.

He came to Grell's door, which was closed. He knocked gently. "Sutcliff?" he called.

There was no reply, so he poked his head through the door. A quick scan of the room showed him that Grell wasn't there. "Maybe he already left with Knox." he thought out loud. He closed the door & continued to walk down the hall.

'_I should be getting home. It's rather late.' _He thought.

As he got to the end of the hallway, he started to see pieces of paper littered across the floor. He bent down & picked them up. They seemed to be pieces of paperwork.

'_Who just left these here? ' _he thought. '_Don't they know how to file properly?'_

He came across a body sprawled on the floor. He dropped the papers & kneeled over it. It was….Grell. He shook him vigorously, trying to wake him. "Sutcliff!" he screamed as he gently grasped his wrist. '_I can feel a pulse.'_ He pressed his mouth to Grell's lips, trying mouth to mouth resuscitation. After a few times, Grell's eyes gently fluttered open. "My, my, William. It seems the prince has come to awaken his princess, with a kiss." he murmured groggily. William suddenly straightened himself, repositioning his glasses. "I _thought_ you were unconscious, so I took the necessary measures, nothing more. Now, the question is, why were you lying here in the first place?' he inquired as he helped Grell to his feet.

He wobbled a little, trying to catch his balance. "Well, the last thing I remember is that I had just finished most of the paperwork…..and it was rather late, so I decided to take the rest to finish when I got home. I guess I must have fallen asleep on the way there." he finished sheepishly. "So let me get this straight. On the way down the hallway, you collapsed from exhaustion." William clarified. Grell just nodded. As he picked up the papers again, he shook his head. "What am I going to do with you?" William asked sympathetically. " In this state, you are in no position to walk home alone. I will accompany you." he added crisply.

Grell was slightly taken aback, but decided to go along. "I'm still a little unsteady, may I lean on you for support?" he asked, seeing how far he could go. William eyed him warily. "Yes, I suppose." he finally replied. They continued on their way, with Grell's head leaning on William's shoulder.

Did you like it? PM me with suggestions & stuff! Chapter 2 coming if I get good feedback! Thank You For Reading!

-RenaeChan77


End file.
